Nothing Beats Family
is the thirteenth episode of Survivor: Game Changers. Challenges Reward Challenge: Mud Slinging The castaways will compete alongside their loved ones for this challenge. The castaway will throw a mud-covered ball to their loved one, who must attempt to knock over five targets from a pedestal. First castaway to do this will win reward. Reward: The winner (along with two other castaways of their choice) will get to spend the afternoon and the night with their loved one at the camp. Winner: Lelouch Immunity Challenge: The Home Stretch The castaways must each race under a net crawl and make their way to a table where they must slide tiles into a target. Once all the tiles are through, they must use a machete to transport those tiles over a teeter-totter and balance beam to the finish table. They must then sort the tiles into pairs. Three of the tiles will not match up. Those three hold the code to a combination that will unlock their box. The first person to unlock their box and raise their flag wins. Winner: Lelouch Story Day 31 After the harsh vote from the previous night, Lelouch and Moira agreed to have each other's backs. To show her loyalty, Moira showed Lelouch her Legacy advantage. Prince did some fishing, coming back to meet Simon on the beach. The two talked about teaming up against Bilbo and Scrooge, who had a bit too much say in the votes. Kurt and Moira talked, with Moira trying to convince Kurt that Scrooge was too big of a threat to stay. Kurt agreed, but didn't know what to do about it. To ensure that the artifact was still hidden, Kurt began to search for it. Bilbo noticed Kurt's absence and took note of it, so he and Scrooge went out to find him. Lelouch and Moira soon followed, leaving Prince and Simon alone at camp. Soon, everyone began looking for the ring. Simon and Moira remembered that the only Magic Wands in the game would be hidden in the challenges, so they both decided on their own to look around during the challenges for them. Day 32 The final seven arrived to meet Luke at the sight of their next reward challenge. Everyone began to tear up when Luke revealed that they would be competing with a loved one for the chance to win a night with their loved one at camp. The guests were then brought in. First to enter was Bilbo's nephew Frodo from Survivor: Shire. The two hugged and rejoiced at the sight of one another, with both of them holding back tears. Next was Kurt's daughter Frances Bean Cobain, which brought him to tears as he embraced and kissed her. Next was Lelouch's guardian C.C. from Survivor: Japan Triplicate - Best of Friends, who embraced and kissed him as tears welled up in his eyes. Next was Moira's father Barry Burton from Survivor: Arklay Mountains, causing Moira to drop to the ground in tears as her father hugged and kissed her. Next was Simon's son Harper Simon, whom he embraced as he cried. Next was Prince's sister Tyka Nelson, who cried just as hard as he did as they hugged each other. Finally was Scrooge's nephew Donald Duck from Survivor: Disneyland and Survivor: Second Chances 2. Scrooge was overwhelmed with joy as he hugged his nephew harder than ever, crying immensely while doing so. When asked how they feel, everyone expressed gratitude for getting to see their loved ones. With that, the entire tribe was determined to win this reward. Prince and Tyka took an early lead, but Lelouch and C.C. caught up quickly. Scrooge and Donald lagged behind everyone else, but eventually caught up to Moira and Barry. When Prince and Tyka started messing up, Lelouch and C.C. took the lead and won reward. Having won reward, Lelouch was awarded with being able to bring C.C. back to camp. However, Luke told him that he could choose two others to share in the reward. Having been touched mostly by Moira and Scrooge's reunions, Lelouch decided to share the reward with those two. As such; C.C., Barry, and Donald were able to return to camp with the Besuto tribe. Everyone else kissed their loved ones goodbye as they departed. At camp; Lelouch, Moira, and Scrooge showed their family members around and introduced everyone. Privately, Lelouch told C.C. about his situation and that he would be next if he lost Immunity. C.C. gave him encouragement and reminded him that he's made it through much worse. Moira explained her situation to her father, who encouraged her to be strong and never give up. Donald bonded with the other tribe members, as Scrooge explained to his nephew that they were running the game. Donald told his uncle not to get ahead of himself, as the two laughed. Day 33 The next day, Besuto bid farewell to C.C., Barry, and Donald; as they hugged and kissed their beloveds goodbye. Each assured that they would win the game, as they were determined to get back to business. Later that day, the castaways gathered for their Immunity challenge. Luke took the necklace back from Moira and put it back up for grabs. The challenge began with Bilbo and Lelouch facing off for first, with Kurt and Prince having trouble catching up to the others. Moira and Simon kept close behind the leaders. Everyone eventually caught up to each other at the puzzle, but Scrooge finished it first and headed to the balance beam next. Scrooge did not drop once and made it to the slide puzzle, but Lelouch caught up quickly. Everyone else kept dropping and having to start over. With Scrooge struggling on the puzzle, Lelouch figured it out first, but discovered it was wrong when the chest did not open. Bilbo eventually caught up, but Lelouch found the correct combination and won Immunity. Luke awarded Lelouch with the Immunity Necklace once again, as everyone returned to camp in shock and confusion as to who would go next. Worried for his safety, Scrooge went to talk to Bilbo. Bilbo, trusting Scrooge, suggested that they target Kurt, who nobody trusts. Prince and Simon agreed to this without hesitation. Simon, however, felt that his time to shine had come. As Kurt spoke with Lelouch and Moira and decided to vote Scrooge, Simon brought the news to Kurt that he was the target. This called for a change of plans, where Kurt swore loyalty to Lelouch and Moira if they joined him in voting out Bilbo, who was leading the charge. Simon and Prince talked, but Prince really did not trust Kurt. Talking to Prince, Bilbo learned that he was also being targeted, which did not surprise him. With uncertainty in the air, Besuto went to Tribal Council. It was a known fact that it would be either Bilbo or Kurt, as both gave their reasons as to why they should be kept. When it came down to voting, they targeted each other. Everyone else unanimously eliminated Bilbo. Bilbo's torch was snuffed, as the Jury laughed. Kurt grinned, and Lelouch whispered into his ear "Stick with us if you want to continue being safe." The tribe then returned to camp, as Luke heavily anticipated the last few days. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running